A New NetOp and NetNavi in Town!
by Hisoka Hikari
Summary: Kiara Blaze, the younger Sister of Chaud Blaze, a genius and child prodigy in the musical arts with a low self-confidence. Not long after moving to Dentech does Kiara starts at Dentech Academy where she meets Lan Hikari and his friends, however, there's a problem; Kiara is afraid of those her own age. Can Lan and his friends help her well she always be afraid? MegaManxOC LanxOC
1. 1: Traffic Signal Chaos!

_**1: Traffic Signal Chaos!**_

_**It's the year 200X and it's almost like living in a video game. I'm Lan Hikari. Welcome to Dentech City where the whole city is linked together through a Cyber Matrix that connects everything. My friends and I have these powerful hand holds called PETs that let us battle in a virtual world with our Cyber Warriors. Their called NetNavis and my NetNavi is...Megaman! There's also an evil force called World 3 that reeks havoc on the city by infecting the Cyber Matrix with computer viruses. Along with my friends and their personal Net Warriors, Megaman and I are going to delete these viruses and rid cityite of all chaos and crime. Jack-in Megaman! Power Up!**_

...My Line...

The Blaze Mansion!

Chaud Blaze had just walked into his mansion when he had to jump back as a butler and maid ran past looking panicked and worried. Blinking his blue eyes, Chaud gave a start when his father walked up to him surprise to see the man not at work. What really surprised Chaud was that his childhood Amana Xander ran past after the butler and maid with a pad in hand though that part was not unusual for her.

"Father what are you going home early?" Chaud asked once he turned his attention back onto his Father.

The elder Blaze turned around at Chaud's voice before letting out a breath.

"Finally," he sighed. "We've been looking every where for you."

"Why?" Chaud asked titling his duel tone head to the side.

"Why?" his Father's almost roared as Amana walked up then having heard that Chaud was back. "He asks why."

"Chaud don't you remember?" Amana asked with a raised eyebrow. "Your little Sister, Kiara is returning home today."

Without warning Chaud rushed past them and up to his room so he could quickly get cleaned up for his Sister's return home.

On Way to The Blaze Mansion!

"It's so good to be home," Kiara Blaze stated with a smile.

The young female Blaze tucked a strain of her hair behind her right ear while her crystallized blue eyes looked out of the limo's window.

"It sure does, doesn't it?" a female voice asked her.

Kiara reached into the purse that was next to her on the seat of the limo and pulled a blue hand held that the letters P.E.T at the top in white where she saw a young girl whose eyes were just like her own, but while Kiara had white highlighted black hair that falls to her waist this young girl has blonde hair that falls to her chin in length is accessorized with a red and black hairband that has two long red strings with yellow ends while her bangs covering her forehead. She was smiling at Kiara.

"Yeah it does," Kiara agreed before she looked back out the window. "Hey, Venus?"

"Yeah?" Venus asked.

"Why don't you go on and tell Amana that I'll must there, but have not tell Dad and Chaud?" the duel tone haired girl asked. "I want to surprise them."

"Of course, Kiara," Venus answered with a smile. "I'll be right back."

Kiara nodded her head before Venus vanished in data. With a sigh, the female Blaze went back to looking out the window at the buildings that the limo passed by before letting a smile appear.

The Blaze Mansion!

Amana looked at her computer screen where Venus was standing next to a girl whose dark purple blending into lighter colors of purple till the bottom is a light purple that is almost white hair falls to her mid-back length and was accessorized with a gray pair of goggles while her bangs cover her forehead as well as frame her face.

"So she'll be here soon?" Amana asked.

"Yup."

"Should I let Mr Blaze and Chaud know?"

"No, don't," Venus answered as she shook her head. "Kiara wants to surprise them."

Amana smiled before nodding her head just as Venus left to return to Kiara.

On Way to The Blaze Mansion!

"We're just about a mile away from the Mansion, Miss Blaze," the driver told her when they where stopped at a red light.

"Thank you."

Kiara leaned her head back of her set so she was looking at the ceiling of the limo as her face broke into a smile.

An Hour at the Same Red Light!

"Driver!" Kiara called up after an hour went by. "Why are we just sitting still for?"

The driver looked out the front window and to both sides of the road to see that even they weren't moving.

"I'm afraid Miss Blaze that something is wrong with the traffic lights!" the driver called back to her.

Kiara's eyes narrowed before she pulled her PET.

"Venus, I need you to go to the Traffic Control Computer to see what's up," she told the girl.

"Right," the blonde agreed with a nod.

Turning to the side, Kiara saw some kind of jack which brought a smirk to her face before she pulled out a cord from the PET.

"Jack-in Venus! And Power up!"

Traffic Control System!

It didn't take Venus long to ended up to in the traffic system and she started to look around quickly.

"The place been attacked by viruses," she told Kiara as she continued to look around, but what she saw made her gasp. "Kiara have some Battle Chips ready to go!"

"Right," Kiara's voice sounded.

Venus rushed over to where two boys where busy dodging a ball that was being sent at them by a clown. Coming to a stop, Venus turned to the side, kissed her fingers making a golden heart appear from the kiss, and grabbed it.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus yelled before she throw her arm out and letting go of the golden heart only for it to multiply.

"What that?" a boy in blue whispered in shock as the hearts hit the ball which sent off course.

The clown looked to where the hearts had come from in anger.

"Who did that?" he asked.

A giggle was heard before Venus walked in view making the boy in blue blush while the clown's eyes turned into hearts.

"That would be me," Venus giggled. "I'm Venus."

This surprise the three boys as they looked at the girl.

"As in the goddess of Love and Beauty?" the last male asked.

"Not really," the blonde haired girl giggled. "Now Kiara!"

"Right," a female voices sounded. "Here's comes a Battle Chip. Venus Arrow! Battle Chip in! And Download!"

"Venus Arrow!" the blonde yelled as her left arm turned into a bow and she pulled back the string before letting it go.

Just as the arrow hit the clown, part of blue boy's helmet light.

"Alright," a male voice sounded. "I'm here to help you, Megaman."

"I'm ready, Lan," Megaman told him with a smile.

"Then let's do this," Lan said.

"Ok," Megaman agreed.

"Cyber Sword! Battle Chip In! Download!"

Megaman's right arms changed into a sword just like how Venus' arm turned into a bow before he ran at the clown.

"More wackos," the clown said as he brought more smaller version on himself.

"Set 'em up," Megaman said as he sliced through half of them. "And knock 'em down!"

Megaman sliced through the rest of them with easy before heading towards the clown.

_**Wackoman, Logging Out!**_

Venus blinked when Wackoman logged out before Megaman could hit him, but she just smiled. Megaman turned towards her looking confused, but he had a blush on his cheeks.

"See you boys around," Venus giggled.

_**Venus, Logging Out!**_

"Wait!" she heard Megaman yell out before she returned to Kiara.

The Blaze Mansion!

After the traffic lights where restored back to normal, Kiara found herself right outside a red mansion with a smile. The driver along with some butlers where getting her bags out of the limo's trunk so she walked up to the doors where another butler stood with them opened.

"Thank you."

"It's my pleasure Miss Blaze," the butler stated.

Kiara giggled before she walked into the mansion where she saw a duel tone haired boy pacing with worry in his eyes.

"She'll be here Chaud," a girl in front of him was telling him. "You heard the news about how there were traffic jams cause the lights stopped working."

"I know Amana, but that still doesn't mean that I don't worry," Chaud stated with a sigh.

A giggle stopped both Chaud and Amana making the two of them to turn around to see Kiara standing there with a smile.

"It's nice to see that you still worry about me, Chaud," she told him.

"Kiara?" the duel haired teen asked before he was hugging her. "Your home!"

Letting her smile get bigger Kiara returned the hug with one of her own.

"Yeah, I'm home, Big Brother."

Cyber World!

"BIG BROTHER!" Venus yelled as she glumped a boy wearing a red and black body suite and a red helmet that had a black visor that was hiding his eyes. "Did ya miss me? Huh? Protoman?"

Protoman let a small laugh escape him as Venus got off his back which allowed him to turn around and hug her.

"Of course," he answered. "How could I not miss my own little Sister."

Venus giggled as she hugged him back thinking only thing that she knew her NetOp was thinking.

'It's good to finally be home.'


	2. 2: Count to Three!

_**_**2: Count to Three!**_**_

_**It's the year 200X and it's almost like living in a video game. I'm Lan Hikari. Welcome to Dentech City where the whole city is linked together through a Cyber Matrix that connects everything. My friends and I have these powerful hand holds called PETs that let us battle in a virtual world with our Cyber Warriors. Their called NetNavis and my NetNavi is...Megaman! There's also an evil force called World 3 that reeks havoc on the city by infecting the Cyber Matrix with computer viruses. Along with my friends and their personal Net Warriors, Megaman and I are going to delete these viruses and rid cityite of all chaos and crime. Jack-in Megaman! Power Up!**_

...My Line...

The Blaze Mansion!

It was only 6 am and one could find Kiara Blaze running around her room throwing on her clothes and making sure that she had everything in her backpack. Once she was finished, Kiara stopped in front of a floor length mirror where she got a good look at her clothes: a white trench coat outlined in blue over a black mid-thigh length kimono outlined in pink that has a slit up the left side, a blue stash tied together with a robe, dark blue finger cut mid-upper arm length gloves, and white ankle length 1.3" heel boots. She wore a Yingyang pendent hanging off a black leather dog collar-like chocker around her neck as well.

Once she was sure everything was alright, nothing was on backwards, and there were no wrinkles she grabbed her backpack and walked out of her to the stairs. When she reached the bottom of the stairs Kiara walked into the kitchen where she saw Chaud and Amana setting at the table already eating.

"Morning," she greeted with a yawn.

Chaud cackled while Amana looked up at the younger girl who sat down next her Brother while setting her bag next to her.

"Morning to you, too," she greeted with a smile.

"Still not a morning person are you?" Chaud asked as he took a sip of coffee.

All Kiara did was give him a half-hearted glare before turning to her breakfast and French Vanilla mocha seeing as she wasn't allowed to drink normal coffee yet. Chaud just smirked as he took another sip from his cup.

"So looking forward for today?" Amana asked. "You finally get to hopefully make friends. Both you and Venus."

Kiara looked sadly into her drink as she thought back to her time in Paris, France where she was attending their Music Academy before she forced a smile on her face and looked at her older brother and Amana.

"Yup," Kiara answered with a nod. "I can't wait to meet everyone."

Looking back down at her food and drink Kiara let her smile fall, but she missed the frowns on Chaud's and Amana's face as they shared worried looks. They knew about her time in France's best Music Academy and how because she was a genius and child prodigy in the musical arts Kiara was shunned by her fellow peers, and no matter what the teachers did to help her, she was picked on. They knew that she took a blow to her self-confidence because of it, but they hoped that her new school would be better and maybe she could make some friends there.

"I better go," Kiara's voice broke the two friends out of their thoughts. Both of them turned to look at the clock to see that it was 7:10 am. "I have to get there early so I can meet the teacher."

Kiara stood up from the table while grabbing her backpack and putting it on her back.

"Have fun and don't let them get to you alright," Chaud told her.

With a small smile on her face for him Kiara nodded before heading to the door where a butler was waiting with a board that had wheels on it. After taking the board from the butler with a thank you, Kiara run out the door and through the gates before she placed the board down, jumped onto it, and pushed off the ground heading for Dentech Academy.

Dentech Academy!

It was 7:30 am when Kiara made it to the school where kids where all walking into the school's gates. The young Blaze let out a sigh as she was got off her board and picked it up before steeling herself as she walked into the school's grounds making the other kids her age to look over and they started to whisper to each other.

"Who is that?"

"I don't know, but she's cute."

"I wonder if she's a new student."

'It's alright Kiara just ignore them,' the young girl thought to herself. 'Just act like Chaud told you to until they know you.' She straighten her back and started to walk with her head held high. 'You can do this, Kiara.'

Just as she reached the front office, a young woman with brown hair and reddish brown eyes stood in front of the door.

"You must be Kiara Blaze," she said with a smile.

"Yes, ma'am," Kiara nodded a bit a shyly.

"Well, I'm Miss Mari and I'll be your teacher," the woman told her. Kiara just nodded again with a shy smile. "Now come with me and I'll show you where you need to go when you get to school."

Kiara just followed Miss Mari without saying a word, but she still walked with her head held high though if anyone looked closer they could see a light blush on her cheeks.

Class Room 5-A!

Both Miss Mari and Kiara walked into the class room just as the bell rung while the students all took their sets.

"Alright, Class," Miss Mari spoke once they quiet down, "I'm please to inform you that we have a new student today." Kiara swallowed before stepping a bit in front of the students making them all to look at her. "This is Kiara Blaze. And she comes from a Music School all the way in France so be kind to her."

The students all looked at each other while a red head girl in the front smiled at Kiara.

"So can you tell us about yourself?" she asked nicely.

Kiara's eyes widen in surprise and fear before she hide behind Miss Mari surprising not only her new teacher, but also the other students.

"It would seem that she's shy," Miss Mari said with a frown having been warned that may happen seeing as the young female Blaze lost a bit of her own self-confidence.

"Oh," the girl in front said with a frown and worried brown eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Miss Mari smiled bit at the girl.

"You don't have to apologize Maylu," she said, "it was kinda of my fault for not warning you." Miss Mari then turned to Kiara who moved a bit from behind her. "Now Kiara why don't you set next to Yai."

Not saying a word about it, Kiara moved over to a young blond haired girl in a red dress and sat down next to her on the right. Both Maylu and the blond haired girl looked at Kiara with worry as class started.

School's Computer System!

Venus stood alone after having been jacked into the school's computer system with a bit of a smile though her crystallized blue orbs reflected her worry for her NetOp.

"Hi," a voice from behind her greeted.

Venus spun around in surprise before smiling at a follow blonde haired NetNavi.

"Hello," she greeted.

"I'm Roll," the other blonde said. "I'm Maylu Sakurai's NetNavi."

"It's nice to meet you, Roll," Venus stated, "I'm Venus, and I'm Kiara Blaze's NetNavi."

Roll's bright green eyes widen in surprise before she smiled at Venus.

"Your NetOp's a bit shy isn't she?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so," Venus answered with a sigh.

Just then the NetNavi from the other day appeared behind Roll.

"Hey, Roll," he greeted.

Roll turned around with a smile.

"Hey, Megaman," she greeted right back. "Why are you late?"

"Lan just wouldn't get up this morning," he answered as he walked over. "So what did we miss?"

"A new student," Roll answered. "And this is her NetNavi Venus."

Megaman started at the name and look over at the other blond who was just looking at him with a smile on her beautiful face.

"Hi, I'm Megaman," he greeted.

Venus brought up a hand to her lips and giggled a bit before lowing her hand to show a bright smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Megaman," she said. "As Roll has already said, I'm Venus."

Megaman felt himself start to blush making Roll to giggle in amusement as two other NetNavis walked over to them.

Real World!

"Welcome Lan," Miss Mari said in a peeved tone. "When I asked you to be more consistent being late three days in a row is not what I meant."

The whole class laughed at Lan who was setting next to Maylu with a blush before he let out a sigh.

"I really tried to be on time today," Lan said as he placed his head in his hands. "And I would have made it, too, if it wasn't for that chip guy."

"What are you talking about?" Maylu asked confused.

"Well, class, now that we're all here," Miss Mari said making Lan hang his head. "I would like to introduce to you, our guest lecture for today from Dentech University, but unfortunately I can't." Miss Mari looked at her watch. "He's late, too."

Just then the classroom door opened and a man carrying a brief case walked in.

"Sorry, I'm late Miss Mari," he told her. "My name's Higsby."

"No way," Lan said making Maylu to look at him, "our speaker is that crazy chip guy!"

"Mr Higsby, well be teaching all of us about virus busting today," Miss Mari told the class making Kiara feel like banging her head on the table. "He's an expert in the field."

"Yes, I am," Higsby agreed. "As you know we all live in a highly network sanctity were computer viruses posed a concurrent threat."

At this Kiara just tuned out of the lecture feeling bored out of her mind wishing for school to already be over just so she could return home.

After School!

Kiara let out a sigh of relief once the bell rung before she stood up having already packed her book bag. However, she came to a stop when Maylu, the blond girl, she sat next to, and two boys stood in her way.

"We never did introduce ourselves to ya," Maylu said with a smile. "I'm Maylu Sakurai."

"I'm Lan Hikari." "I'm Yai Ayano."

"And I'm Dex."

Kiara backed up a bit not used to having others approach her.

"He-He-Hello," she stuttered, "it...it's nice to me-meet yo-you."

Lan blinked a bit at the young girl's stutter having gotten the feeling that he was missing something.

"Well, we were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us," Yai told her.

Kiara looked at Yai a bit unsure knowing who she was already.

"A-Are y-you s-s-sure?" Kiara asked.

"Yup," Yai answered with a nod and a smile in place.

Kiara blinked in surprise.

"B-B-But, o-our f-father's h-hate e-each o-other," Kiara tried to make since of everything.

"I don't carry about that," Yai told her. "After all you look like you need friends and I'm not about to let our father's hatred of each other get in the way of that."

Dex, Lan, and Maylu looked back and forth between the two girls having no idea what they where talking about.

"Uh, Yai, what are you two talking about?" Maylu asked.

Yai turned to her red head friend.

"Kiara is the youngest child of the CEO of BlazeQuest," Yai answered. "I've seen her a few times at party for the rich, but I've never actually talked to her before now."

"Wow," the other three said in awe.

Maylu looked back Kiara and smiled before walking up to her only for the young Blaze step back.

"Don't get to close," a female voice said from off to the side.

Yai and them looked over at Kiara's PET which was still sitting on the desk to see Venus looked at her NetOp in worry.

"Why?" Yai asked.

Venus looked over to Yai with a sad look on her face.

"She's afraid of those her own age," Venus answered, "I'm sad to say."

"How come?" Lan asked.

Venus looked back at her NetOp who looked like she was about ready to run for it before she let out a sigh as she looked at the four humans.

"You see, Kiara went to a Music Academy in Paris, France, but the children there picked on her because she a genius and child prodigy in the musical arts." The four humans gasped in shock and looked over at Kiara with sad looks. "Every child in every age group picked on her and she took a huge hit to her self-confidence."

"So that's why she backed up from Maylu," Dex said in surprise.

"And why she stutters, too," Lan added.

"How could people be so cruel?" Yai asked.

"And just because some one's better then them at something," Maylu sighed.

Just then a young girl with black short chopped hair that's naturally highlighted with light purple as her bangs cover her forehead well the rest frames her face, Caucasian skin, gold colored eyes, and a slight hourglass figure walked into the room. The girl looked around 13.

"Kiara," she called. "We have to go. Your Brother is getting worried."

"C-Coming Amana!" Kiara called back before she picked up her PET and placed it in the holder at her side. "It...it w-was nice m-meeting y-you!"

"Miss Yai," Amana said coolly with a bow of her head.

The four of friends watched as Kiara ran around her desk and over to the other girl who gave her a kind smile before they walked out.

With Blaze Siblings!

Kiara sat across from Chaud in the car looking out of the window just like the day she arrived in DenTech City.

"So how was school?" he asked.

"It was alright," Kiara answered as she turned to look at him. "The teacher, Miss Mari, is nice."

Chaud let out a sigh as he saw that she was trying to avoid talking about the other students.

"And what about your classmates?" he asked.

"Uh, well..." Kiara looked off to the side and out the window again trying to keep from answering.

"Well, what?"

Chaud watched as his sister fidgeted in her set making it really easy to see that she didn't like this topic.

"They..." Kiara swallowed the lump in her throat. "They seem nice, but I don't know if I can..." She let out a sigh before she looked at Chaud. "If I can talk to them without stuttering and flinching every time one comes up to me."

Amana and Chaud shared a looking both of their eyes reflecting their worry for the younger girl. The older teens don't know how to help her with her fear of her peers, but they knew they had to do something.

"What about those other students that where talking to Venus?" Amana asked.

"You mean Maylu Sakurai, Lan Hikari, Yai Ayano, and Dex?" Kiara asked with a title of her head.

Amana smiled as the confused look on her younger friend's face before nodding her head.

"Yes, them."

"They...they seem nice enough, but I'm not ready to trust them yet," was the answer that Amana got to her question.

Knowing that was all they were going to get out of her as the car pulled up in front of the Blaze Mansion, the two older kids didn't ask any more questions.

The Blaze Mansion!

All three of them finally walked into the mansion where the maids and butlers greeted them once they came through the door.

"Come on," Chaud said as he grabbed a hold of Kiara's hand.

"Chaud?"

"I want to make sure that your Netbattling hasn't suffered while you were away," Chaud informed her.

Kiara giggled to herself as she allowed Chaud to pull her their home Netbattling arena where they stood on different sides facing each other.

"Jack-in Protoman!"

"Jack-in Venus!"

"**Power up**!"

Battle Arena!

Both Venus and Protoman appeared in the arena facing each other and they each gave the other a small smile.

"Good luck Venus," Protoman told her.

"Same to you, Big Brother."

The words battle start appeared under them and Protoman was the first to the make a move by charging in at her. Venus waited till he was close before jumping into the air, using his shoulders as spring boards, and kicked him the back. Protoman stumbled a bit before he righted himself as Venus landed on her feet. Venus turned to the side, kissed her fingers making a golden heart appear from the kiss, and grabbed it.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus yelled before she throw her arm out and letting go of the golden heart only for it to multiply.

Protoman's right arm turned into a sword with a red blade and he used it to cut down the hearts that came at him quickly while dodging those he could cut.

"Aqua Tower! Battle Chip in! Download!"

Venus felt a power surge through her arm before she slammed her hand on the ground.

"AQUA TOWER!"

Protoman smirked as the tower of water came rushing at him before he dodged to the side.

"Master Chaud please send me a battle chip?"

"On it," Chaud answered. "WideSword! Battle Chip in! Download!"

"Two can play that game Chaud," Kiara told him. "CyberSword! And Venus Shield! Battle Chips in! Double Download!"

Protoman's and Venus' right arms turned into two sword of different sizes and color. Protoman's sword was wider and a red color while Venus' sword was a bit thinner and a pink color, however, unlike Protoman though Venus' left arm changed into a heart shape shield. The two NetNavis charged at each other and locked swords pushing against each other before jumping back then charged forward and locking sword yet again.

"You've gotten stronger," Protoman praised.

Venus smiled at Protoman as she nodded.

"Kiara made sure that I got enough protect in while we were still in France," she told him.

Protoman just nodded his head before they jumped back again, but this time when Protoman charged at her he was to fast for her to block with her own sword so she lifted her shield in front of her and his sword hit it. There was an enough force behind the hit that it sent to Venus skidding back backwards a bit.

"Alright," Kiara sighed. "Time for a new Battle Chip."

"What?"

"Venus Whip! Battle Chip in! Download!"

Protoman started as Venus' sword vanished and in her hand was a pink whip. Venus cricked the whip on the ground before Protoman charged forgetting his surprise at the new Battle Chip. Venus allowed a smirk appear on her beautiful face before she cricked the whip and it wrapped around Protoman's sword. This made the other red Navi stop in his tracks as it became a tug-a-war between the two sibling Navis.

"An interesting Battle Chip there Venus," Protoman told her as he tugged his arm.

"Thanks Nii-Sama," Venus thanked with a smile as she tugged her own arm. "Kiara made sure that I have some Battle Chips with name in them."

Protoman sweatdropped at her response while Chaud shooked his head and Kiara and Amana giggled. Venus then gave one hard tugged that broke Protoman's sword, but it allowed him to jump back away from her and her whip.

"LoveSword! And Area Steal! Battle Chips in! Double Download!"

The whip in Venus hand disappeared as her right arm changed into a new pink sword with a slight heart shape look to it. The blonde haired Navi shot off before vanishing only to reappear right behind Protoman with her arm out and they all could see a thin cut on his arm where data was slipping out a bit.

"CyberSword! And Area Steal! Battle Chips in! Double Download!"

Protoman's right arm changed into a thinner red sword before he shot off and like Venus had, he, too, disappeared only to appear right behind her and brought his sword down on her unprotected back. This strike forced Kiara to jack Venus out.

_**Venus, Logging Out!**_

Real World!

"Not bad," Chaud praised Kiara. "Venus managed to land a hit on Protoman without him even realizing it until it happened."

Kiara blushed at the praise as it was rare for Chaud to praise any body even his own Sister though she knew that he still loves another wise.

"Uh, thanks Chaud."

Her Brother just nodded his head before turning around and walking away leaving Kiara and Amana alone in the room.

Next Day: After School!

Kiara packed her things away calmly when Maylu walked up to her as Yai stood up from her set.

"Kiara, Miss Mari wants to know if you'll help with the school's newspaper today," Maylu informed her.

Kiara jumped a bit before looking over at Maylu shyly.

"Um..s-sure," she agreed with a nod of her head.

"That's great," Maylu cheered. "She told us to wait here so in the mean time let's get to know each other."

Kiara looked terrified of being alone with the two girls and the idea of talking afraid that they'll turned out to be like the others from her music school.

"That's a great idea Maylu," Yai agreed with a smile. "What do you say, Kiara?"

Kiara looked at PET where Venus could be seen and the female Navi gave her NetOp an encouraging smile.

"O-Ok," Kiara agreed timidly.

Yai and Maylu smiled at her before setting down to talk.

"So what do you like to do?" Maylu asked first.

"Um...I-I like to d-do k-karate, kendo, d-skateboarding, netbattling, r-reading when I-I h-have time, practice p-playing m-my g-guitar, listening t-to m-music, and c-c-cooking," Kiara answered.

"Mm," Yai hummed as she and Maylu shared a look. "We have to work on that stuttering though it's not as bad as yesterday."

Kiara fidgeted nervously while she tried to answer Maylu's and Yai's questions as calmly as she could without the stutter. After an hour of questions from the two girls, Miss Mari walked into the classroom with Dex and smiled at the three girls.

"I'm glade that you stayed to help Kiara," she told the girl.

"It was no problem Miss Mari," Kiara answered without the stutter, but shyly.

Miss Mari smiled before she went and sat in front of a computer while Maylu, Kiara, Yai, and Dex stood next to Miss Mari as she started to type away on it. Maylu looked around wondering where Lan was.

"I wonder where Lan is," Maylu said.

"Don't worry," Dex told her. "You can always count on Lan being late."

Kiara let out a sigh as she looked back at the computer that Miss Mari was using to see that it was getting messed up. Just then all of the windows and doors closed shut locking them inside.

"Good afternoon," a voice said making them all to look at the board to see a NetNavi. "Special classes begins now."

"What are you trying to pull?" Dex asked. "Schools out. There's no special class today anyways."

"Yeah Mister!" Yai yelled. "Who are you anyways?"

"I am Numberman," the NetNavi answered. "I have taken control of the electronics locks on the doors and windows until our little class is completed." Maylu gasped while Kiara let out a sigh as she looked at Numberman with annoyances. "There's only one way out of this room! I'm going to give you a little assignment. A test in a form of a NetBattle. Pass it and you may leave."

"He can't be serious," Maylu said in shock.

"Oh, I'm very serious," Numberman told her. "At stake is your rare Battle Chips."

"There are rules about having NetBattles on school property," Miss Mari told him angrily.

"Sorry, but as of right now I make all of the rules," Numberman said to Miss Mari. "I command every system in this school and I say what is and what is not allowed."

"I can't believe this happening here," Miss Mari said with shock before she pointed at Numberman angrily. "You must be part of World 3!"

"WHAT!?" Numberman yelled at her in shock. "I WOULD NEVER WORK FOR THOSE BUNCH OF BACKWARD BUMBLING BURGLERS! NEVER!"

"Alright bring it on," Dex said as he walked forward. "I'm not afraid of you." Just then the water sprinkler came on and drenched Dex. "My Hair!"

'What hair?' Kiara thought with a sweatdropped as she tried not to laugh.

"Rule #1," Numberman told them. "Only those with rare Battle Chips may fight my. There is only one human here that qualifies." Numberman then points at Yai and Kiara. "You two."

"Who?" Yai asked as she points at herself and Kiara. "Us?"

"According to my calculations you, Miss Yai, have the Life Aura and Hero Sword Chips correct?" Number asked. "While Miss Kiara, has the Venus Shield, Venus Whip, and LoveSword."

"Hold on Light Blub Head!?" Yai asked. "How did you know that?"

"Insignificant," Numberman answered. "If one of you refuse to battle then I'll destroy the school's computer systems."

"Hey!" Yai yelled at him. "Is that a threat? My father is the wealthiest man in Dentech City apart from the Blaze family. I'll just ask Daddy to buy the school a new one."

"But what about the Data?" Dex asked as he turned his attention back to Yai.

"You can't replace that Yai," Maylu added.

"Well, I'm sorry," Yai told them. "But Miss Mari said that NetBattling on school property isn't allowed."

"You have MY permission, Yai," Miss Mari told her as the teacher gently pushed her forward.

"Alright then," Yai said as she let out a sigh before pulling out her PET. "Jack-In Glyde! Power up!"

They watched as Glyde tried to attack Numberman only for him to be blasted back. What got their attention was again on the board when a familiar blue NetNavi appeared.

"It's Megaman!" Dex told them.

'Thank you, Captain Obvious,' Kiara thought.

"Then that must mean that Lan is right outside the classroom."

"Kiara," Venus's voice sounded just Dex, Maylu, and Miss Mari where watching the NetBattle now. Kiara pulled out her PET to look at her Navi. "Jack me in so I can help Megaman?"

"Right," Kiara agreed before she pulled out the cord at the same time as Maylu pulled hers out. "Jack-In Venus!"

"Jack-in Roll!"

"**Power up**!"

Computer System!

Venus and Roll landed behind Megaman who's arm was turned into his main weapon.

"Hey, number noggin'!" Venus called out. "Did you tell him that you locked everyone inside the classroom and forced Yai into a NetBattle for her rare chips?"

"But who's controlling him?" Megaman asked her.

"We don't know who it is yet," Roll answered instead. "But, it looks like he was smart enough to get into the school's security system and...it looks like he has some rare chips of his own."

"But who do that?" Lan's voice sounded. "It'll have to be some one who knows the security system and how to break in." It was then that it dawned on him. "Wait a minute! Some one who's obsess with rare chips!"

"Hey!" Dex's, Maylu, and Kiara's voice sounded next. "It's Mr Higsby!"

"Uh-oh," Numberman said in a panic. "They got our number!"

"To bad," Mr Higsby's voice sounded as well before a screen with his picture appeared. "It just makes it a lot more difficult."

"Mr Higsby!" Miss Mari shouted. "Wha-why are these's silly chips so important to you anyway?"

"Silly?" Mr Higsby asked angrily. "There is nothing silly about Rare Battle Chips, Miss Mari! Numberman, roll the doom dice."

'Oh this can't be good,' Venus thought not paying attention to what Yai and Maylu was saying.

"Maybe there's some kind of clue in coded in the walls data base that we can use to help us find the passwords," Megaman spoked up as Roll walked to stand next to him.

Roll looked over at him.

"I'm going to inter phase and scan it," Roll told him making Megaman to look at her. "If there's something there I'll catch it."

Roll walked up to the wall and the two antenna like parts on her helmet moved to touch the security walls. Just then a group of viruses appeared and headed right for Roll making her scream when she noticed till a blast destroyed some of them.

"Mega Blast!" Megaman said as he moved to stand in front of her.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"We'll hold them off," Megaman told her as both Venus and him attacked the viruses. Roll nodded her head before she turned back around. "Just keep searching."

"Well, do," Roll told him. "Wait? I'm getting something. Their letters. D.O.V.E."

"D.O.V.E," Dex repeated. "Dove into what?"

"It looks familiar," Miss Mari mussed. "Dove. The password is the number of doves that we have at the school."

"Yeah, I knew that," Dex said. "So what's the number?"

"Unfortunately I don't remember," Miss Mari told them.

"You count the doves," Megaman told Lan.

"Ok, hang tight," Lan stated. "I'll be right back."

Roll looked out of the corner of her eyes Megaman and Venus who was still keeping the Viruses away from her.

"You know what?" Megaman asked as he blasted some more Viruses, "you guys are a real drain."

"Aqua Tower! Battle Chip in! Download!"

Venus felt a power surge through her arm before she slammed her hand on the ground.

"AQUA TOWER!"

A tower of water shot towards a group of viruses and deleted them once it hit. Just as Kiara went to download another Battle Chip to Venus they all heard another female voice.

"Last Requiem!"

Venus and Megaman turned their heads to the side just as a purple beam of light shot past them destroying more viruses. Once a group of Viruses where deleted they all saw a figure walking towards them, but it was this figures hair that got their attention. Her mid-back length was dark purple blending into lighter colors of purple till the bottom of her hair is a light purple that is almost white and was accessorized with a gray pair of goggles while she bangs cover her forehead as well as frame her face. Her skin tone was a light tan that went perfectly with her gold colored eyes, and her figure was a nice slightly hourglass.

"Requiem!" Venus and Kiara yelled in shock as the new Navi stopped next to the red Navi.

She turned her eyes onto Venus as a smile appeared on her face.

"Hey, Venus," she greeted. "I see you just can't stay out of trouble."

"Not my fault," Venus mumbled.

Requiem laughed at her blonde friend before she turned her attention onto the viruses.

"We'll continue this later," she stated. "So for now let's take care of these viruses."

"Right."

"What's taking so long Lan?" Megaman asked as the three Navis keep deleting the viruses.

"Sorry, but they wouldn't sit still," Lan told him. "There's 34 of them."

"Alright," Roll said. "3, 4. Here we go. Rock and roll!"

It then that Roll moved onto the second wall while Maylu and the others cheered.

"1 down and 2 to go," Maylu said. "What's the next one Roll?"

"Searching," Roll answered. "Got it. The second walls password is. T.E.N.N-"

"Tennis!" Miss Mari said in shock. "I remember now! This one has to do with the number of tennis rackets. The password is the total number of rackets the tennis team uses."

"That's great cause your the coach of the tennis team!" Maylu said.

"Come on Miss Mari," Yai stated. "You've to know this one!"

"Nope," Miss Mari told them. "Forgot it."

"I'll go count them guys!" Lan's voice said. "I'm almost there anyways." Megaman, Venus, and Requiem focused on the viruses. "I've got it guys! There's a total of 63 rackets!"

"Oh yeah!" Dex cheered as Roll put the number in.

"Yeah!" Maylu also cheered. "What a team! One more to go!"

"Numberman!" Mr Higsby's voice said in a panic. "Hurry up! Their breaking through!"

"Acknowledge."

Numberman throw more dice at Glyde as Roll moved onto the next one.

"The last clue is...F.L.O.W-"

"Oh yeah!" Miss Mari cried in shock. "Flower! The last password is the number of plotted flowers in the school's yard."

"Please tell me that you remember this one?" Maylu asked.

"Sorry," Miss Mari apologized.

"LAN!" Dex yelled. "Move it!"

"Calm down!" Lan told him. "I am!"

While Lan was counting the flowers everyone's attentions went to Glyde just as Numberman unleashed more dice at him.

"Glyde look out!" Yai yelled out in fear.

Glyde was knocked back towards the last wall.

"Hey, Glyde!" Megaman called out to him. "You alright?"

"I'm losing energy," Glyde answered. "If Numberman attacks like that again I'm gone."

"If we don't hurry then we're going to lose him," Dex said.

"Glyde no!" Yai cried out. "Keep fighting!"

"Don't worry," Maylu told her. "Lan well come through same how. I know it."

"Roll three dice this time," Mr Higsby told Numberman. "Let's finish him off."

"Affirmative."

"Glyde!" Yai screamed in fear as three dice where throw his way.

"I've got it!" Lan's voice finally said. "The password is 665."

"Alright," Maylu cheered.

"I'm locking it in," Roll informed them.

"Come on!" Yai yelled.

"Area Steal! Battle Chip In! Download"

Once the last wall was down Megaman quickly jumped into action and got Glyde out of the way just in time as the three dices went off.

"Triple 6s," Numberman said. "My best roll ever!"

"Your rare battle chips belong to me!"

Just as the smoke cleared both Numberman and Mr Higsby noticed that something was off and they ended up shocked when they noticed that Megaman and Venus were both supporting Glyde once the smoke cleared half away.

"What?"

"But how?"

"You never saw me coming?" Megaman asked. "Sid cha ya?"

"WideSword! Battle Chip In! Download!"

In a panic Numberman tossed a dice at Megaman who just cut it in half.

"I'm sorry!" Number said once he fall to the ground in a bow just before Megaman's sword touched him. "Please don't divide me?"

"Return control to the school's operating system," Megaman demanded.

"As you wish," Numberman told him before he did just that.

Venus smiled as Megaman walked back over to them to help her with Glyde.


	3. 3: Robotic Fish Gone Wild!

_**_**5: Robotic Fish Gone Wild!**_**_

_**It's the year 200X and it's almost like living in a video game. I'm Lan Hikari. Welcome to Dentech City where the whole city is linked together through a Cyber Matrix that connects everything. My friends and I have these powerful hand holds called PETs that let us battle in a virtual world with our Cyber Warriors. Their called NetNavis and my NetNavi is...Megaman! There's also an evil force called World 3 that reeks havoc on the city by infecting the Cyber Matrix with computer viruses. Along with my friends and their personal Net Warriors, Megaman and I are going to delete these viruses and rid cityite of all chaos and crime. Jack-in Megaman! Power Up!**_

...My Line...

Cyber World!

Venus stood alone in the school computer system having been jacked in after Kiara got to school. It wasn't long till Megaman joined her in the system and upon spotting her, he walked over.

"Venus!"

Turning around with a smile on her face that had Megaman blushing.

"Hey, Megaman," she greeted.

Megaman now stood in front of her with a small smile of his own.

"So how's Kiara doing?" he asked.

Venus let out a sigh as she pulled up a screen showing Maylu and Yai walked up to Kiara to talk to her.

"She's still getting use to Maylu and Miss Yai," Venus answered.

They both were then joined by Glyde, Gutsman, and Roll who looked at the screen that was up to see Lan and Dex walked up to the girls. The others all looked Venus when Kiara hide behind Maylu when the two boys stood to close to her.

"I can see that she's getting use to Miss Yai and Maylu," Glyde spoke up. "But, why is she scared of Lan and Dex the most?"

Venus looked down with a frown as the screen vanished.

"It's because she's more afraid of boys then girls," answered Venus as she looked back up. "The boys are her old school were the worst when it came to picking on her and they even tried to mess her up."

"I'm afraid to ask this," stated Roll. "But, how bad was it?" Venus let out a sigh as she turned to where her back was facing them.

"They'll yell rude names at her in the hallway, try to trip her while she's walking down stairs, pretend to accidentally hit her with a ball, and so much more," answered Venus making them all gasp. "They even tried to use a computer virus to destroy Kiara's homework."

Roll looked about ready to cry, Glyde had his head down, Gutsman was crying, and Megaman...well, Megaman was fuming.

"Kiara seems so sweet," Roll said as her voice creaked. "How can anyone be so mean to her?"

Venus turned back around again to face Roll with a blank face.

"They didn't like to be out done and Kiara always out did them," answered Venus.

"You said that they tried to trip her while she was walking down stairs and that they tried to destroy Kiara's homework with a computer virus," Megaman began. "And do you mean by try?"

Venus allowed a small smile to appear on her face.

"Kiara took dancing and gymnastics before she went to that school for music so she was able to catch herself before she got hurt," she answered. "And as for the computer virus. Can you not guess on how that was taken care of?"

The other 4 smiled a bit at her answers before they went on to talking about something else. Time flew by them cause before they knew it, they were logged out by their NetOps when school was over.

After School!

Kiara stood up from her set once she had logged Venus out and moved towards to the door when Yai and Maylu stepped in front of her with a smiles.

"Hey, do you want to hang out with us?" Maylu asked her.

"Yeah, my daddy built me a tree house so we can hang there and you can get to know Lan and Dex better," Yai agreed.

Kiara looked over to where Lan and Dex were waiting before moving a bit away from the two boys. All four of friends gave Kiara a sad look having been told by their NetNavis why she was more afraid of boys then girls.

"It's alright," Maylu spoke up making Kiara to look over at her. "They won't hurt you at all."

Kiara looked down with worry, fear, and confusion in her eyes.

"I-I d-don't k-know," she stuttered out.

"It'll fun," Yai told her. "I promise."

Kiara looked at Yai who was staring right her before she let out a sigh.

"A-Alright," she agreed.

"Yeah!" Yai cheered before she grabbed Kiara's hand and pulled her away.

Secret Hideout Computer Systems!

Venus stood with Roll and Glyde talking about things while Megaman was having a NetBattle with Gutsman. Venus would every now and then look over at the fight, but her eyes would always find their way to Megaman before she turned back to the other two Navis next to her. It wasn't long till Megaman defeated Gutsman AGAIN.

"That makes the final scare for today 23 wins for Megaman and 0 for Gutsman," Maylu's voice sounded.

"He should be called _Loser_man," Yai's voice sounded next.

Roll and Venus looked at each other before they giggled quietly behind their hands while Kiara coughed to hide her laugh.

"Zip it Yai," Dex's voice ordered.

It was then that an alarm went off making Roll and Venus to stop giggling.

"What's that?" Lan's voice asked.

Secret Hideout!

"It's the Security Alarm!" Yai answered him. "It means that somebody's on my property without MY Permission!" The system changed to viewing. "The cameras will spot him. That's weird...I don't get it. No one's there."

"How ya doin' partners?" a male asked as he opened the door before a pan fall onto his head. "Ow!" He started to rub his head. "What are you trying to do?" He glared at them. "Knock even more hair off my head?"

"Sorry Masya," Maylu and Dex apologized.

"What are you doing sneaking around?" Lan asked.

"To prove that I'm slipper then a greaser groper," Masya answered. "That's me, Masya of Dentech City's most famous fish bunker!"

Kiara sweatdropped while Yai walked up to him.

"Well, you knock it off with the hockey moves?" she asked. "And what you think your doing here anyway? A grown man sneaking around on private property wearing a fish apron."

'She's has a point come to think of it,' thought Kiara with a sigh.

"Don't you know how to be respectful to your elders little Missy?" Masya asked her before looking at the others. "And as for you, four flounders, I see I've got here just in time!" Kiara, Lan, Maylu, and Dex all looked at Masya annoyed. "Wasting a perfectly good day playing your silly little Netbattle games when you can be outside, running, jumping, and picking on each other like normal kids."

"Did my mother send you to find us?" Lan asked.

"If you kids don't shape up you'll end up like this pink belly flabby fish," Masya told them as he pointed at the fish on his apron. "It's not right that kids today should be out of shape. Like my Great Granny Masya use to say: 'Kids need to get exercise, calcium, play in the sun, and know their fish facts'."

"Is it just me or is that just one strange family tradition?" Yai asked.

"You know come to think of it you guys are like a pack of eons," Masya said ignoring Yai. "And it's up to me to break you of these bad habits and teach you how to play like ordinary kids. Come along little doggies."

"Little doggies?" the five of them asked.

The Net!

"Did he just say little doggies?" Megaman asked with a sweatdrop.

"I have bad feeling about this," Roll stated with a slight blush and sweatdrop.

"This isn't going to end well," Venus sighed with a sweatdrop also.

The two bigger Navis nodded their heads as they also sweatdropped.

Real World!

Kiara was sweatdropping as she and the others where following Masya around town though she and Masya were the only ones running.

"Hup 2, 3, 4," the five of them chanted. "Hup 2, 3, 4. Hup 2, 3, 4."

"I can't hear you!" Masya called back to them.

"Hop 2, 3, 4," the five of them continued to chant. "Hop 2, 3, 4. Hop 2, 3, 4. Hop 2, 3, 4."

Masya laughed, "Don't get you breches in a bunch! This here is good for ya! Come on now! Hop 2, 3, 4."

"Tell me something?" Dex asked. "Why are we doing this Lan?"

"Don't make Masya mad," Lan answered. "If you do then he'll start throwing fish at me again."

"You know what I think?" Yai asked. "I think he's jealousy that he didn't have Netbattles back when he was a kid."

"But, Yai everyone knows how much he hate electronics," Maylu informed her.

"How about it kids?" Masya asked. "Feels great doesn't it? We're working them leg muscles and breaking up a sweat like little parries dogs." Masya looked behind him to see that Lan was using his skates while Dex, Yai, and Maylu were riding their scooters, but only Kiara was running making Masya to stop and turn to them mad. "Your cheating!" Kiara sweatdropped as she got a bad feeling. "These here is for your own good! Alright that does it from here on out no more Mr Nice Masya!" Kiara let out a groan as she and the others where forced to do different excises. "We'll do 100 push-ups, climb a tree a 100 times, swim a 100 laps." Kiara was now decked out in baseball gear along with the others. "Alrighty then, now that we're warm up. Let's play ball." Masya started to bat balls at them all making all of them dodge to the side just to try and catch a ball. "Catch 'em if you can!?"

Kiara threw her arms over her head as the baseballs just keep coming along with Yai.

"No Fair!"

"To many!"

"To fast!"

"I just about had enough of this!" Yai finally snapped. "How much would it cost for you to leave us along and go bother some other kids!? My daddy is rich! He'll give you anything you want!"

"Oh please, don't make me laugh," Masya told her. "You think, the mighty Masya cares about money? Getting your verminous in shape is all that matters!"

Kiara and Yai both freaked when Masya hit a new ball at them.

"What if he bought you, your own fishing fleet or you own arena?!" Yai asked as she panicked.

The Net!

"I'm sure Lan's hating this," Megaman said with a sweatdrop.

"I bet the same goes for Maylu," Roll told him as she, too, sweatdropped.

Venus was also sweatdropping, "Kiara is properly reaching her last nerve."

Gutsman and Glyde just nodded their heads.

Real World!

Kiara layed on her right side in the grass trying to catch her breath while fighting the urge to make up a lie about having singing lessons.

"Alright!" Masya called out to them. "Break times over."

"I'll never run again," Yai groaned.

"I'll never walk again," Lan complained. "My legs feel like rubber."

"W-Well, m-my l-legs are n-numb," Kiara countered.

"Hey, guys is anyone else as hungry as I am?" Dex asked.

"Here you go," Masya told them a he threw down a bag over Dex. "An afternoon snack. Dig in."

"Really?" Dex asked as he looked at it. "So what's in it?"

"Fish crackers made from ground up fish heads," the fisher answered. "There calk full of calcium and you know, that calcium is good for you."

Dex handed out a cracker to everyone and when he got to Kiara, he noticed that she was setting as far away as possible.

"Uh...don't you want one Kiara?" Dex asked.

"No way in hell," Kiara growled without the stutter this time. "I hate fish plus I'm allegoric to them!"

Masya looked at her in shock and pity.

"Anyways, Masya," Yai spoked up. "My afternoon snack is usually angel food cake with sugar sprinkles. These taste like sharded newspaper!"

"From the bottom of a bird cage," Lan added as Yai eat the whole thing.

"I don't know," Dex spoked. "They taste pretty yummy." The big guy looked over at Kiara. "Are you sure you don't any Kiara"

The only answer that he got from Kiara was a death glare that could scare any NetNavi.

"DEX!" Lan and Maylu yelled.

"Didn't she just say that she's allegoric to fish?" Yai asked him.

"Oh right."

"Well, if you think those are good wait until you see what's up next," Masya told them as he tried to get everything back under control. "You kids are in-stored fro a special treat. I've got the keys to your success."

"Keys to our success?" Lan asked.

"Darn tooten," Masya answered. "And believe you and me it's more fun then any old Netbattles." Kiara had an indifferent look as she sat as far as she could from Dex. "It's my world famous Professor Masya's fun fish facts." The young Blaze leaned back against the tree that she was near and looked off to the side. "Fun fact # 1 the sure fire way to tell the difference between a natural red sea grem and a farm one is it's color. Farm sea grem are grown in shallow waters so they get sun burn and that darkens their colors."

"No kidding?" Dex asked getting a nod from Masya. "That's pretty cool."

"Yeah," Maylu agreed. "I never knew that."

"Uh...hey guys, let's not start encouraging him?" Lan asked. "He'll never stop." Kiara just tuned out the rest of Masya was saying when she heard Lan freak out about something. "I'm losing it!"

"Lan don't talk when I..." Masya started to say, but he stopped when he noticed what Lan did. "GAH!"

Kiara was up and on her feet the moment that she saw robotic fish swimming around.

"I heard it raining cats and dogs, but THIS?" Lan asked.

Without even saying a word Kiara took off running with the others right behind her.

Outside the Park!

"These robotic fish are every where," Lan groaned as they stopped to look around.

"The only good thing is that their swimming way up there and not down here," Maylu informed him.

"Y-You might w-what to r-rethink that M-Maylu," Kiara told her as one of the robotic fish headed towards them.

"Watch out!" Masya yelled before jumping in front of them."Nobody move a muscle!"

Kiara and the others all watched in awe as Masya cut the fish into thirds with a knife.

"Now that's what I call a fish flambé," Lan stated getting a nod from Kiara.

"And it was to close for comfort," Masya told them. "That blue tune weighs a 350 pounds. Knock you flatter then a flounder." Masya narrowed his eyes. "This is horrible even if they are just robots. Using fish as a weapon just ain't right."

"Easy Masya."

"Lan!" they all heard Megaman call out.

"Yeah?" the young Hikari asked as he pulled out his PET.

"We need you to jack us into the system," Megaman answered. "Glyde, Venus, and I well see what's going on."

"Now problem, you got it," Lan told him before Kiara, Yai, and him ran over to a phone booth, "Jack-In Megaman!"

"Jack-In Venus!"

"Jack-In Glyde!"

"_**Power up**_!"

The Net!

It didn't take the three Navis to start streaming through the net.

"Megaman, stream over to the computer control center at the robot aquarium," Lan told him, "we'll meet you there."

"Roger that!" Megaman called out to him. "We're on our way."

Robot Aquarium's Computer System!

"This way Glyde, Venus," Megaman told them. "Through the junctions bumpers."

"After you, Megaman." "Lead the way."

In a stream of lights the three Navis stood in the Aquarium's Computer System.

"Download complete," Megaman stated before they looked around. "There's the problem."

"It's no wonder this cyber is off line," Glyde agreed as they all noticed that place was out of wack.

"What's that?" Megaman asked when he noticed something blue coming around in the ground.

"Maybe a really big bug in the system," Glyde answered.

"Uh-oh, it heard you," Megaman freaked as it turned towards them making all three Navis jump into the air to avoid an attack. Venus's eyes widen when a shark looking NetNavi jumped out of the ground taking the plates that made it before diving back into the water. "Glyde, Venus, I think we found the real problem."

Venus let out a gasp when Megaman fall through ground and into the water below.

"MEGAMAN!" both Navis yelled before they rushed over.

Megaman looked opened his eyes to look around the place surprised.

"This liquid, some kind of wet works," he mumbled to himself before he noticed the viruses. "I'm swimming in a sea of viruses! How can I fight them all? There's just to many of them!"

It was that the first virus attacked, but Megaman was able to dodge, however, soon enough all the viruses where attacking him and he didn't have time to dodge. Above the water Venus and Glyde where watching the whole thing feeling useless as Megaman was attacked.

"Oh no, Megaman," Venus breathed as she covered her mouth.

"Yai are you there?" Glyde asked. "Megaman needs help! Please inform Lan that he needs to download a battle chip to Megaman before it's to late!"

Real World!

The group where running through the streets of Dentech when Yai relayed the message to Lan.

"That's what he said!" Yai told him. "You gotta download a battle chip!"

"How can I do that when we're going chased by a school of crazy robotic fish?" Lan asked as Kiara looked behind them at the shark that was chasing them.

"If we ever get out this I'm never eating fish sticks again."

"Hold on now, I just thought of another fish fact," Masya told them. "When I give the word stop running! Wow!" At this they all stopped running and waited. "Don't move, don't even breath."

They all watched as the shark passed them before it went around the corner.

"It's finally gone," Maylu sighed.

"I'm glade that's over." "Now I have more of a reason to hate fish."

"Masya, what was that all about anyway?" Lan asked as he looked at the adult. "How come old razor mouth was after us in the first place?"

"Well, you see little kiddies it's fish fact 58," Masya answered. "Sharks don't only attack at the smell of blood, but also when they see movements and hear loud noises. We fouled the critter."

"I get it," Maylu said smiling. "The shark didn't attack us because we all stopped moving. Way to call it Masya."

"And here I thought fish facts where stupid," Lan told him.

"Well, it goes to show that you learn something new everyday," Masya stated. "Having a PhD in fishology finally paid off." Kiara blinked a few times wondering if you can get a PhD for knowledge on fish. "anything you want to know about out find fish friends just ask."

'Not happening,' Kiara thought with a shudder as Masya laughed loudly.

Just then the shark reappeared making them all to scream before they started to run away.

"Why did you have to talk so loud?" Lan asked Masya.

"Shucks, can I help it if I have a strong speaking voice?" Masya answered in a form of a question.

Robot Aquarium's Computer System!

Venus and Glyde stood where they could look into the water while Megaman was getting by the viruses left and right.

"This liquid is slowing down my cyber response system," Megaman mumbled to himself as Venus clasped her hands together, "I got to get to some place dry." The viruses just kept hitting before out of nowhere Megaman started to dodge them before jumping up. "Wind cycle over."

Venus was at his side once he landed to make sure he was alright.

"Megaman are you alright?" Glyde asked as the blue navi tried to catch his breath when all of a sudden the viruses came together into one big one before rising out of the water. "Uh-oh mamma's home."

"They morphed into one big virus," Megaman gasped.

'Thank you, Captain Obvious,' thought Venus with a sweatdrop.

"I thin we're going to nee stronger battle chips," Megaman went on making the red navi roll her eyes without them noticing.

Real World: Alleyway!

Kiara was looking at her PET while she had her back pressed up against the wall behind her. Lan who was standing right next to her was also looking at his PET.

"Oh, no," Lan gasped. "The viruses have morphed." Kiara felt the urge to face palm, but kept herself from moving. "I've got to hurry and download a battle chip to Megaman."

Robot Aquarium's Computer System!

Venus looked up when she heard the virus to see it's tentacles going after Megaman before she pushed him out of the way allowing the virus to lift her up into the air. Megaman looked up from the ground where Venus had pushed him to see her trying to the fight the virus' hold on her and felt the feeling of dread and anger.

"VENUS!" Megaman and Glyde yelled in alarm.

Real World: Alleyway!

"Venus," the young blue eyed girl whispered in worry.

Lan looked at Kiara knowing that she was worried for her navi who just saved his own before he closed his eyes.

"I don't have time to deal with this robo reject!" Lan said loudly.

"Don't move Lan or unless you want to see the inside of it's stomach," Dex whispered next to him.

"I have no choice!" Lan told him. "I gotta do something! Megaman needs me to help Venus."

"You go on Lan," they all heard Masya say making them all to look over. "I'll act as a decoy and attract it's attention."

"You well?" Lan asked shocked.

"Masya, please don't do it?" Maylu and Kiara asked.

"If you want to help Megaman this is the only way," Masya answered. "He's your friend isn't he? Along with that other Navi, Venus was it?"

"But, Masya so are you," Lan answered.

"Don't worry," the Fishermen told them before he point to the fish on his apron. "I'm ain't no pink belly flabby fish. You know, why I'm in shape? It's thanks to a calcium rich diet." Kiara moved to speak again, but Masya had already started to run. "Come on you big gluten! Catch me if you can!" Kiara watched as the shark turned around to go after Masya. "After catching fish all these years it's only fire that have a shot at me! And who knows I might get a new fish fact!" They all watched as Masya and the Shark went around the corner. "Yahoo!"

"Masya no!" Lan yelled.

"The Robot Aquarium," Maylu spoked up. "That's where we got to go!" Upon seeing Lan's worried look Maylu decided to continue. "Don't worry Masya, can take care of himself!"

"But, well he make it?" Lana asked.

"I-I afraid we don't know for sure L-Lan, but anyways w-we have to go," Kiara finally spoked up with a slight stutter. "We have to help Megaman, Glyde, and Venus."

The others all nodded before they raced out of the alleyway.

The Robot Aquarium!

"Come on!" Lan yelled as they neared the aquarium. "It's not that much further!"

"Look at all those stairs!" Dex complained as they reached the building.

Kiara let out a gasp as a white squad appeared at the top.

"And that's no escalator," Lan added.

"With that eight legged road block we'll never get inside!" Maylu yelled in distress.

Robot Aquarium's Computer System!

"I need your help Lan," Megaman mumbled to himself as both Glyde and him tried to help Venus.

The Robot Aquarium!

"Squid or no squid!" Lan yelled. "Megaman's out of time."

Kiara and Maylu both gasped in horror as Lan ran up the stairs.

"No Lan!" Maylu yelled.

"Your in idiot Lan!" Kiara followed Maylu with a yell of her own.

"You not going to put the scqus on me!" Lan yelled at the squid before going under it.

Robot Aquarium's Computer System!

Megaman and Glyde where knocked backwards after their 20th failed attempts to get Venus from the jellyfish virus' grip. Glyde could tell that Megaman was getting angrier by the minute before the blue navi's helmet glowed.

"Old sea food is in for a surprise," Megaman heard Lan's voice say. "I'll down load a battle chip."

"Great Lan," Megaman said with a smile. "I knew you'll make it."

"Cybersword! Battle Chip In! Download Now!"

"Time for some slice and dice," Megaman said once his arm turned into a sword before he jumped into the air cutting Venus from. "Now let me cut you some slack!"

Megaman cut down the middle of the virus before he caught Venus who was falling towards the ground. Once they where back on the ground Megaman let Venus go who stood up and moved behind him.

"Excellent job Megaman," Glyde congratulated him.

Venus gasped as she saw the virus heal itself while it's tentacles where growing back.

"Wow, that virus is a fast healer," Megaman breathed.

"It's growing more tentacles," Glyde gasped.

"Oh hell," Venus sighed.

Robot Aquarium's Computer Room!

"Oh man, the Cybersword didn't work," Lan groaned as he closed his eyes before looking back at the PET.

Robot Aquarium's Computer System!

Just then the virus glowed before a tidal wave appeared out of nowhere and crashed into Megaman, Glyde, and Venus.

Robot Aquarium's Computer Room!

"No it's a tidal wave virus!" Lan yelled in shock and worry. "Megaman!" The brown haired boy looked at the battle chips in his hand. "We're sunk. The battle chips I have can't stop a tidal wave. What can I do? This is impossible." Just then out of nowhere something flew by him. "Huh?" Lan turned around to look behind him. "Whose there? Weird, nobodies there." Lan to look over to see that it was some kind of fish bone looking thing that had a battle chip hanging from it. "But, they made a special deliver." Lan took the battle chip off the thing before looking at it. "It's an Electrosword battle chip." Lan's face then light up. "Oh, right, that's it! Electricity. Hey, Megaman! I know it's weakness. Electrosword! Battle Chip In! Download!"

Robot Aquarium's Computer System!

Venus and Glyde looked over to see the Cybersword change into a different looking one with what looked electricity running through the blade.

"Hows that for a shocker?" Lana asked while the blue navi looked it in awe. "Megaman, it's weakness is electricity. Zap it to 'em."

"Right," Megaman agreed as he held up the sword only for the virus to keep moving out the way every time he points the sword at it. "It's to slippery!"

Only Venus noticed the Navi from before jump out of the water from behind the virus.

"I'll take the air out of him."

To their surprise the virus just stayed in one place.

"Now Megaman!" Lan yelled, "go for it!"

"ELECTROSWORD!" Megaman yelled before finally deleting the virus.

"Well done, Megaman," Glyde congratulated. "Brilliantly executed."

Venus smiled before before she went to hug Megaman making the blue navi to blush though there was a small noticeable smile on his face as Venus let him go.

"Your the man, Megaman," Lan told him.

Venus spun around when she heard some one land behind them to see that same Navi from before. Megaman and Glyde both turned around to see what had Venus to turn around.

"I was able to sneak up on you while your back was turned," the Navi told them. "You've got a lot to learn Megaman."

"I don't care who you are," Megaman stated. "I'll take you on!"

Venus let out a sigh before shaking her head.

"Easy, I'm no enemy of yours," the Navi said. "In a strange way we help each other win. I thought could handle them myself, but I guess I bit off more then I can chew, huh? It's a good thing you showed up. Thanks."

"I want to know one thing," Megaman told him. "Who are you?"

"You can call me Sharkman," the navi answered. "Till next time Megaman."

**Sharkman logging out!**

"Sharkman?" Megaman asked. "I thought he was just a legend."

"We should be going as well," Venus informed them.

"Yes, I agree," Glyde second. "I must get back to Miss Yai right away."

Megaman nodded before the three of them logged out.

Real Word: Outside the Robot Aquarium!

"You think that'll look good in my room?" Dex asked as Lan walked back to them.

"Oh Lan," Maylu breathed. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," the brown haired boy answered.

"I've got to say that I'm impressed that you figured out how to beat the computer virus all by yourself," Yai told him.

"Yeah, well, it was Masya," Lan stated making them look confused. "That computer virus was a jellyfish, right? Which means it's cyber mass was mostly water so a virus with that much water just hates electricity. See what I mean?" "

Wow, Lan," Yai laughed. "You really were paying attention."

"Yeah," Lan agreed. "Who would have guessed that Masya's crazy self improvement training will actually come in handy."

"Lan," they all heard Megaman's voice before Lan pulled his PET. "I there's more to Masya then meets the eye, don't you?"

Lan nodded his head before looking at the others.

"He's secrets to success," the brown haired boy said. "Exercise, eat well, and know your fish facts, well...I'm convinced. How about you guys?"

"Oh, I'm all for the whole eating well part," Dex agreed. "You think Masya has anymore of those fish crackers?"

Kiara just rolled her eyes as the others laughed unaware of Lan looking at something.


	4. 4: Ice Ice Baby!

_**4: Ice Ice Baby!**_

After School!

Kiara pushed off the ground as Dex, Lan, and Maylu though she shy away from the boys.

"Hey there Dex," Lan greeted. "Up for another match later on?"

"Yeah if your up to losing again," Dex agreed before looking at Maylu. "Are you going to be there Maylu?"

"Sorry, got piano lessons," Maylu answered as she moved forward.

"What about you, Kiara?" Dex asked.

"S-Singing l-l-lessons," Kiara answered at once as she paddle forward to be next to Maylu.

It was then that out of nowhere a brown haired boy ran by Lan knocking the guy to the ground.

"Sorry!" the boy yelled over his shoulder while Kiara and Maylu stopped to look back at Lan.

"Hey, you dropped something!" Lan yelled when got up holding a card in his hand. "Hey!"

"Founders, keepers, dude," Dex informed him.

"I think that was Tory from school," Maylu told them.

"Your right Maylu," Kiara agreed without the stutter having gotten close to Maylu over the days as she looked to where Tory had vanished.

"Tory?"

"You know, his dad works a the Water Treatment Plant," Maylu answered. "Water Works."

"This must be a Water Works access card," Lan mused as he looked it.

Kiara looked at a watch that was shaped like a Yingyang which was on her left wrist that her Father had gotten her the other day to check the time.

"I have to go guys," Kiara told them. "My lessons start in 50 minutes." Kiara started to push away from them heading for the rich part of town. "See you guys tomorrow!"

"Later Kiara!" Maylu and Lan yelled back as they watched her leave.

Blaze's residents!

Kiara let out a sigh as she got off her skateboard outside of the door of the mansion before walking in to see Amana setting living room before smiling at her.

"Did you have a good day at school, Kiara?" Amana asked.

"It was alright, Amana," the young blue eyed girl answered with a sigh before Amana went back to the papers on the table making Kiara to raise an eyebrow at him in confusion. "What's that your reading?"

"Just some of the paperwork for BlazeQuest," Amana answered.

Kiara rolled her eyes before she headed up the stairs to her room.

Next morning; Store!

Kiara didn't see the reason why she was there as her father made sure that they had two tanks of water in case of an emergency like this. Maylu had come over to her place, dragged her out of bed, ordered her to get dress, and then dragged to her out of the mansion. So here she was riding her skateboard next to Maylu with Dex on the other side of her with an annoyed look on her face.

"Man, I'm never going to get through this line," she heard Lan's voice.

Kiara let a smile appear on her face when the brown haired boy came into view.

"Hey, Lan!" Dex called out getting the young boy's attention.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lan asked.

"Not getting water like everyone else," Maylu answered.

"What?"

"It's really bad," Dex told him. "The while cities out of water and some people aren't taking it so good."

The three of them walked ground to the store window to see Masya freaking over there being no water which made them sigh.

"Let's go to Yai's place," Kiara suggested a bit tamedly.

Lan and Maylu looked at each other before smiling at the heterogeneous eye girl as they nodded. The four of them left the store heading for the rich part of town where Yai lives.

Yai's Place!

"Hey guys," Yai greeted them, "you wanna go swimming?"

Kiara laughed as she stood next to the youngest member of the group after the others told her the problem to which she was happy to help with.

"I think I've found the solution to our water problem guys," Lan said as he placed his jug of water down.

"Really?" Maylu and Dex asked.

"Yeah, everyone has to get a millionaire father," Lan answered.

"Exactly," Yai agreed. "Daddy put a reserve tank in the basement that holds up to a years worth of fresh water. Don't cha know?"

"Thanks for sharing some of it with us, Yai," Dex thanked. "Does your father want to adopt me?"

"Yeah, thanks Yai," Maylu agreed. "But, if they don't solve the problem soon then how will everyone else survive?"

"Hey, I have an idea," Lan said as he pulled out his PET. "Megaman, can ya check it out?"

"No can do Lan," Megaman answered. "The security in a place as important as Water Works is just way to heavy. We need a security license."

"Oh, well," Lan sighed.

"Guess what else my Daddy brought for me?" Yai asked before she lead them out of the mansion.

Secret Hideout!

"A level seven security license for Glyde," Yai finished once they got into the tree house.

"Seriously, adopt me?" Dex asked making Kiara to roll her eyes.

"Miss Yai," Glyde spoke up as he appeared on a 3D screen. "I have just arrived as the Water Works fire wall. I should be through momentarily."

"Good job," Yai praised.

Glyde vanished for a while before reappearing.

"Something must unusual is going on here," he told them. "The entire system board is frozen solid."

"Frozen solid?" Lan asked.

"Huh?"

All their eyes widen when Glyde yelled in surprise before the picture went out.

"Glyde this isn't funny!" Yai yelled. "Come back!"

"He sounded like he was in trouble," Maylu pointed out.

"We better get to the Water Works and fast!"

"Your right," Yai agreed with Lan as she walked over to a sofa. "There's no time to waste!" Yai sat down on the sofa. "Quick sit down on the coach!" Lan, Maylu, and Dex looked over at the coach confused. "Kiara set next to me."

"Huh?"

"Now!" Yai yelled as them.

Kiara moved over to Yai and sat down next to her.

"Well, it is a nice coach," Dex said as he, Lan, and Maylu sat on the coach.

"Gate way three open up!" Yai said as she pushed in some buttons on a pad before set-belts appeared around them.

The sofa and coach fall through the floor making Lan, Maylu, and Dex yell in shock and fear. Once they all where lowered and brought up into a limo did Yai speak once the roof was closed.

"To the Water Works," she told the driver. "And make it snappy."

"Snappy it is Miss Yai," Driver said.

Everyone, but Yai and Kiara groaned as the car took off at a fast speed before hitting the road.

"Wow, Yai, your furniture rocks."

"Security won't be anywhere near as strong if Ying and I jack-in from inside the Water Works," Megaman explained to Lan.

"Then hopefully we can fix this thing," Lan sighed.

'Hang in there Glyde.'

Water Works!

The group of 5 ran behind the group of people yelling as the front desk workers to the elevator leading to the basement.

"We're going to the basement?" Dex asked.

"The storage tanks and the computer that controls them are down there," Maylu explained. "I saw them on the field trip last year."

When the elevator came to a stop and the doors open up they saw a robot standing in front of them making all 5 shout in shock.

"It's a security droid," Yai yelled in shock and fear.

"We can't fight it so what do we do?" Maylu asked.

"WE RUN!" Dex yelled.

"Hang on a second?" Lan asked as he walked forward.

"L-Lan, I d-don't think t-that's a g-good i-idea," Kiara spoke up since they got there.

"Are you crazy?" Dex asked as Lan just stopped in the front of the robot. "I can't watch."

"It isn't even working," Lan told them after he had waved his hand in front of the robot. "Maybe because the central computers are down, but I guess you can still run if you want to Dex."

Dex walked up to Lan and the robot to get a closer look at it.

"This is for scaring us, rust-bucket," Dex growled as he came to a stop next to the robot before hitting it.

Kiara groaned before glaring at Dex with the others when his hit cause it to come back on.

"OH, GREAT MOVE!" all four of them yelled at Dex before they took off running.

The four of them ran as Dex was stuck on it's back after the robot had took off after them. Lan and Kiara gasped as they where picked up from behind by the droid.

"Let us go!" Lan yelled at it. "Let us go, I said!"

To the blue eyed girl surprise the droid dropped her on the ground while it throw Lan who hit a door at the end of the hall. Looking back she saw that Dex had Gutsman stop it before walking up to the down Hikari.

"A-Are y-you a-alright L-Lan?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he answered as he sat up.

Both Lan and Kiara looked over at the other side of the door to see two jack-in lets for PETs before they pulled their own.

"Jack-in Megaman!"

"Jack-in Venus!"

"_**Power up**_!"

Computer System!

When both Netnavis appeared in Water Works' computer system, the two of them looked around.

"Creepy," Megaman sighed.

"No joke," Venus agreed as she walked over to what looked an ice pillar. "I wonder what this is." The blonde haired Navi looked closer at the pillar before letting out a gasp. "Megaman, it's Glyde!"

Megaman looked over at Venus before walking over to her to see that she was right.

"This does not look good Lan," Megaman spoke up as he looked at the frozen Glyde. "It looks like Antarctica in here. Some one froze all the circuits and that's why all the water supply has been cut off." Megaman placed a hand on the ice pillar that contained Glyde with worried green eyes. "Don't worry Glyde. I'll find who ever did this and stop them." Just then he noticed something in the ice, wrapped his arm around Venus's waist, and then jump out of the way just as cold hit the area where they where standing. "You're the one behind all of this?" Venus looked over to see a small Netnavi wearing eskimo suite with brown eyes glaring at them. "Why would you want to take the whole town's water?"

"Chill out," the little Navi answered before he slammed his hand on the ground which made ice pillars appeared and surrounded Megaman and Venus.

Megaman, however, created his blaster and managed to break through and by that time the little Navi had created a sword and was jumping at him. Megaman grabbed a hold of the blade held it in front of him for some time before he throw the Navi over into an ice pillar and walking over.

"That's enough," Megaman said. "Now unfroze everything."

"Huh?"

"Come on."

"Oh, Megaman!" they heard a male voice call out to the blue Navi.

Both Venus and Megaman turned around to see the same clown that they had face before.

"Wackoman!" they yelled in surprise.

"I have a little proposition for you," Wackoman said as he pointed at Glyde. "Keep talking and I'll delete your friend." Venus growled as Wackoman laughed as the fact that they where helpless. "Iceman!"

Venus's eyes widen as Iceman blow cold air towards Megaman and without thinking she pushed him out of the way before it hit her and froze her the same way as Glyde.

"No Venus!" Megaman yelled from where he was pushed. Getting up quickly Megaman rushed over to the frozen Venus before looking into her hot pink eyes with worry. Even though she was frozen, Venus managed a small smile for Megaman before he had to jump away and hide from Iceman's attack. "Lan, Venus's been frozen like Glyde!"

Real world!

"Got it Megaman," Lan said before looking over at Kiara who was looking at her PET with worry. "What if she gets deleted?"

"LAN!" Yai yelled when she saw Kiara's normally bright blue eyes darken at the question.

"So she's been frozen?" Maylu asked.

"Yeah," Lan answered. "And Megaman can't do anything without risking both Glyde and Venus getting deleted by Wackoman."

"Don't worry, Lan, Kiara," Dex spoke up. "I'll take care of it." The bigger boy looked at his PET. "Alright Gutsman, I'm sending you in."

"Leave it to me," Gutsman told him.

Kiara's head snapped up just as Dex pulled the cord for his PET out of the droid and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"DEX!" the 4 of 5 yelled as they started running away again.

Computer System!

Wackoman laughed as he stood in front of the frozen Venus while Iceman looked down next to him while Megaman remained hidden worried for the girl and Glyde.

"Lan, come on," Megaman mumbled. "I could really use your help. Where are you?"

"We kinda have a security droid after us. Megaman," Lan answered.

The blue Navi let out a sigh as he figured that he better come with something and fast.

Real world!

The 5 of them kept running and it was Lan who noticed a pile of metal bars against the wall.

"Of course," he said before he put on speed till he was on the other side waiting for the others. "Hurry up!" The others all ran past him allowing him to knock the bars down on the ground making the security droid stop when it couldn't get over them. "Come on!" Lan turned around and smacked his butt. "Come and get me?" This, however, made the droid made so it started to kick the bars out of the way as it moved. "Uh-oh."

Lan took off running again and turned the corner to see the others at another door trying to get it open.

"It's no use," Dex told them, "the doors lock!"

"Lan," Kiara said as she pushed Dex out of the way to look at the brown haired boy more worried about the droid then her fear. "Where's that card key?"

"Card key?" Lan asked before he realized what she was asking. "Right the card key. Got it." Lan pulled out the card as he walked up to them where he slid the card though the panel by the door. "It worked.

The group of 5 turned around when they heard the security droid by them.

"It's here!" Dex said before they all screamed and ran inside the room.

Once inside the room they quickly closed door behind them and Lan locked the door before they let out a sigh, but jumped when the droid started to bang on the door only for it start just 4 second after it started. The group quickly moved away from the door and hide behind some boxes where they could catch their breath.

"Whose there?" a male voice asked from inside.

"Whose there?" Dex asked as he stood up looking to where the voice came from.

"I'm Dr Floid, the chief engineer," the male said as the others where able to see him a bit.

"Dark Floid?" Lan asked confused.

"No way!" Maylu yelled in surprise. "Hey, do you happen to know a kid name Tory?" It was then that man walked into the light making her eyes widen. "Your tied up."

"Of course, I know him," Dr Floid answered. "I'm his Father and he's in big trouble. We have to help him." The others all looked at each other surprised. "Could you untie me now?" Kiara stood up and walked over to him where she worked on getting the robe off of him before they moved outside once it was off. "Ok, this guy won't bother you no that your registered."

Dr Floid stood behind the droid while the 5 kids stood in front of it watching him.

"Thanks," Dex thanked him. "We'll be toast without your help."

"To bad I could help my son," Dr Floid said. "I refused to do what World Three wanted so they tied me up and forced Tory to use Iceman to freeze the water supply. This is all my fault. If it weren't for me then Tory wouldn't be in danger."

"Come on," Maylu said as she looked over at Lan. "We have to help him save Tory from the evil clutches of World Three."

"What is it now?" Yai asked when they heard some of beep.

Dr Floid looked down at his watch worried.

"It's even more bad news, I'm sad to say," Dr Floid answered Yai. "It's been 24 hours since the system's been shut down which means that the bacteria are starting to die."

"Bacteria?"

"Don't you ever pay attention in class?" Yai asked Dex. "The point is that the bacteria is used to purified the water."

"I kinda knew that."

"The plant uses the good bacteria to eat the bad bacteria in the water," Maylu stated in a simpler term. "It get's rid of the bad stuff that makes you sick."

"If the bacteria dies then we'll have to shut down the plant for weeks," Dr Floid said. "And, the city won't have away of getting water at all."

"Just tell us what to do?" Lan asked him.

"I have an idea, but I need your help," Dr Floid answered. "We have to get water into the tanks."

"Sure could have brought my swim trunks."

"Dex!"

"We'll go with him and you look for Tori," Lan told Kiara who nodded her head.

Lan and Dex went with Dr Floid while Kiara, Yai, and Maylu ran towards the control room to see if Tori was there.

Control Room!

"Hey, Tori!" Maylu greeted when they saw that Tori was in fact in the control room.

"Remember us from school?" Yai asked. "We're here to save you."

"The rest of us are helping your Father," Kiara informed him.

"My Father?"

Cyber World!

"Try you luck," Wackoman said after he had made copies of himself. "Everyone's a winner."

Iceman glared at him before slamming his hand on the ground and making towers of ice appear which destroyed the copies of Wackoman.

"Hey, look out!" Venus yelled from the ice cub she was frozen when she noticed Wackoman's ball coming at Iceman. Iceman looked behind him in surprise and was hit by the ball. "Wackoman! No!"

"Yeeeees!"

'Megaman, come on,' thought Venus as she looked off to the side. "You have to help Iceman.'

Control Room!

"You can do it Iceman!" Tori yelled. "Your stronger then this clown!" Kiara flinched when Iceman was sent flying. "Come on Iceman!"

Cyber World!

"How about a quick game of Deletion?" Wackoman asked as Iceman looked over at Venus who was still frozen and his eyes widen.

"Hey!" a voice called making him look over to see Megaman. "Did you forget about me?"

"Of course I haven't," Wackoman answered before laughing. "I was just going to finish up with Iceman and then after deleting your friends, you were going to be next." Just then the ground in the cyber world started to shaking making Megaman and Wackoman look around. "What? What was that?" It was then that it dawned on him. "Oh no! It could be?" Iceman sat up and fired off some kind of golden blast at the frozen Venus surprising Wackoman. "What? Oh no!"

Iceman gasped before both Venus and Megaman appeared in front of him.

"Nice try Wackoman," Venus stated as she had her hands on her hips.

"What!?" Wackoman yelled in shock upon seeing her. "Your not frozen!"

Control Room!

Maylu, Yai, Kiara, and Tori watched as all the red areas on the computer screen returned to blue before facing another smaller computer.

"Alright!" Maylu yelled. "They filled the tanks!"

Kiara walked up to the computer and jacked-in once again.

Cyber World!

"You think you won?" Wackoman asked as the snow and ice vanished before he summoned two other wackos. "Guess again." One wacko fired off a stream of fire that Megaman and Venus dodged though the blue Navi grabbed Iceman to get him out of the way. "Hey!" The two of them dodged a stream of water this time. "Quite that!"

"Glade to have you back Venus," Kiara's voice said.

"Thanks."

"Megaman!" Lan's voice yelled. "Blaster!"

"Aqua Tower!"

"_**Battle Chips in! Download**_!"

"Good choice Lan."

"This should do, Kiara."

"Uh-oh!"

Megaman fired off a blast as the wackos while Venus felt a power surge through her arm before she slammed her hand on the ground.

"AQUA TOWER!"

A tower of water knocked into Wackoman as his wackos were hit by the blast from Megaman's blaster.

"Time to finish this," Megaman stated before he looked up. "Pick a good one."

"Well, here goes nothing," Lan said. "ElectroSword!"

"Can't let you have all the fun," Kiara stated with a smile. "LoveSword!"

"_**Battle Chips in! Download**_!"

Megaman's right arm turned into a sword that has electricity running through the blade, however, the Navis and humans all got a shock when Venus's left arm turned into a sword shaped slightly like heart pink color. Megaman shook off his shock before both he and Venus shot forward with their swords.

"ElectroSword!"

Both Megaman and Venus sliced through Wackoman's ball making him jump off as it was destroyed.

"I'll be baaaack!"

_**Wackoman, Logging Out!**_

Both Megaman and Venus turned around once Wackoman logged out before running over to the down navi.

"Iceman, are you ok?" Megaman asked.

"I am now," he answered with a smile.

_**Iceman, Logging Out!**_

Venus smiled as she looked over at Megaman who returned the smile with one of his own before they logged out as well.

Control Room!

"Thanks Megaman, Venus," Tori spoke up. "I owe you one."

"Tori," Dr Floid called as he walked into the room.

"Dad?" Tori asked as he looked over, but he ended up looking away from him.

"It's ok, Tori," Dr Floid told him as he placed a hand onto Tori's head. "You did what you had, too."

"Your hurt."

"Your worth it Tori."

Tears started to fill Tori's Violet eyes before he hugged his Father.

"I'm sorry!" he cried. "I didn't want to do it, but they had you captured and..."

"It's not your fault Tori," his father told him as he hugged the boy back. "It's not your fault.

"He's right," Maylu said softly. "Your not the one to blame."

"Yeah," Lan agreed. "Point the finger at World 3, not at yourself."

"Someday, those guys are going to pay."

"Hey, listen," Dex spoke up. "Are we going to finally get something to eat or what?"

"DEX!"

Outside Water Works!

"Thanks you guys," Tori thanked as Lan placed a hand on his shoulders.

Navi Hang Out!

"From now on, your on our side," Megaman told Iceman as they shock hands once the little Navi appeared. "If that's ok with you, I mean."

"It's more then ok with me," Iceman told him with a smile. "I owe you guys a million."

Before School; A Day Later!

Kiara walked next to Lan and Maylu as they headed for school when Tori ran up tot hem.

"What's up, guys?"

"Hey, Tori."

"Hello."

"How are you doing?"

"You guys what to come play at the Water Works later?" Tori asked.

"Nah-uh," all three answered at once.


End file.
